Coven Clash: The Chessboard
by Naiel
Summary: Coven Clash takes place years after Bella became a vampire. The first part of 2 stories. Volturi coven VS Olympic coven. I selected General and Mystery, but there will be romance, drama, horror, humor and much more. Written in different views.
1. The initial setup

Chapter 1: Coven Clash; The Chessboard: The initial setup

Carlisle signed. What was he supposed to do with his? The letter from the Volturi lay next to him. His family was 'invited', but he know the real reason. They wanted to destroy the Olympic coven. Carlise looked at his expanded family. His grandchildren, Jacob and Renesmee, both adults now, happily chatting about something: he could hear their augments about who won the last hunt. Renesmee had gotten a wild cougar, and Jacob, a very beautiful, big stag. The Vulturi knew that they had to move soon. So they could spend a few years with the Volturi, rather than going to a different place. It would indeed be good to stay hidden from the humans, but the Volturi didn't invite someone just like that.

Most of his family was in the living room. There body's glittered in the sunlight, making it seem like a beautiful fairy tale. Carlisle looked at his son. He was relaxed, calm, and his entire posture showed that. He was still playing on his piano, and by the gentle look he gave him, he know that he read his mind. He couldn't hide his mind. Bella, Edward's wife, was sitting next to him. She was enjoying the melody Edward was playing for her, and she softly moved her body at the ritme of the music. Her eyes were closed, and her body expression was that of total happiness. It would soon be time to move again. Alice was online shopping for clothes, together with Jasper and Esme. Alice was as enthusiastic as always, a busy, happy moving pixie. Esme was calmer, but smiled at the enthusiasm of her foster daughter. Jasper was smiling at his partner, but seemed to sense that his foster father was looking at him. He looked back, sensing his worries. He glared at Edward, who gave him a brief look. They both know something was wrong. Both Edward and Jasper had a stern look on their face, knowing their peace may be interrupted soon. Jasper's body was tensed, as if he could be attacked ever moment. Jasper teared his look away from Edward and Carlisle, and looked at Alice. If she know, she was ignoring it, and happily continuing her online shopping. Carlisle walked towards his partner, Esme, and gently touched her shoulder. She gave him a loving look, but immanently realized something was wrong. She quickly followed him to a different room.

"What's wrong?" Asked a consered Esme. Carlisle walked to the end of their bedroom; with the letter hidden in his hands. He unfolded the letter again, and reread some lines. He stroke trough his hairs, sighed, and gave Esme the letter. Consered, she took it, and threw a look at her worried husband. In a swirly, beautiful hand writing, it stood:

"_Dearest Carlisle,_

_We happily invite you and your family to say with us. It is almost time for your moving isn't it? We will gladly help you to stay hidden from human eyes. If the Olympic Coven stays with us for a while, in till it is safe for you to pass as humans again. We are waiting for your arrival._

_Aro."_

Esme stared at the paper for a few more minutes. "What are we going to do?" Carlisle took his partner in his arms. "What can we do? If we decline, they might find one more reason to destroy our coven. If we go, they might find a way to split up our coven." Esme was worried. She closed her golden eyes, and hugged Carlisle back. It wasn't just that they invited them for a visit, but to stay for a long period of time. Carlisle know Bella wouldn't be happy.. But they at least had to visit them. Carlisle signed, his golden eyes spoke of sadness, when he softly whispered in the ear of his partner: "I will tell them.. That we are going to the Volturi…"

They both closed their eyes in pain, as time began to fade from their vision, the room disappeared out of their mind, and held each other tight, fearing what this visit would cause. "When will we tell them?" Asked Esme with a trembling voice. "tomorrow morning.." Whispered Carlisle.


	2. Pawns are moving

Chapter 2: Coven Clash: The Chessboard: Pawns are moving

Bella was furious. She never like the Volturi, she was not going to pretend to like them, and yet, Aro pretended like nothing happened. Like she was just a child being mad about some candy. If he dared touch her family… She ran through the halls, trying to find her daughter and her son-in-law. They were often were the least vampires were. They weren't shy to move above ground, seeing they could easily blend in with humans. And they could escape the vampire lords. Edwards shiny, glittering skin could be seen from far, even before Bella had turned the corner. He was standing next to Alice and Demetri, they were having a conversation.

Bella knew they didn't sense her coming, so she stayed at a distance, behind the corner, listing to what they were saying. Some other vampire were also listening to their conversation. It was about who would win if they held a contest. Demetri was a great tracker, but Edward could read minds, and would hear him coming. Alice had permissions, and would find him, and be one step ahead of him every time. Demetri of course, was confined they would not be able to hid themselves for long. Maybe they could stall it a bit, but not more. Bella grinned. Both her sister and her husband would easily be able to defeat the glittering moron. Since only Edward could really read her mind, -and only when she wanted to- none of them noticed her standing there. As elegant as she was, she hardly made any sound. She remained to stand behind the corner, so none would see her. Demetri was wearing a typical mantle of the Volturi, with their emblem broche closing it. Edward was apparently, amused by Demetri's thoughts. He laughed, and had one of his silent conversations' with Alice, while communicating verbally with Demetri. Alice was stylish, with the latest fashion, like always. Bella sighed, and shook her head. Where did she get that new dress? Edward wore a shirt, that hung open, letting his chest reflect sunlight. They all seemed to have fun. Demetri had a strange kind of interest in making the contest they were discussing real, but Edward and Alice clearly didn't want to run around the world for his fun. They were here to hide, not to draw attention to themselves. Bella decided to go ask her husband if he saw their daughter and son-in-law. Just when she wanted to start moving her body, Aro joined the threesome while chatting. Much till Bella's dismay. She wanted to kill him. Bella sighed, and kept waiting for Aro to leave. Unfortunately, Aro noticed her, and wove to her, suggesting to join them. As enthusiastic as always –much till Bella's dismay- he kept calling for her. So she walked over to them, leaving the safety of her corner. She imminently stood next to her husband, and opened her mind for him. The first thing she toughed was: _"I hate Aro. Have you see our children?" _Edward laughed at the statement, pretending to laugh at something Aro said. Edward shook his head, laughing, sending her a silent message, that he hadn't seen their kids.

Aro seemed to chatting forever. _"Isn't it wonderful?" _And more of this signature sentences. Mostly about how great it was that the Cullens were with the Volturi in Italy. How great it was that they were here. Bella got nervous. She wanted to go find her daughter and best friend. Unfortunately, Aro had taken the liberty of taking her arm, and Edward gad given her the look that she had to endure this. They wanted to Volturi as friends. Much till Bella's dismay, she had to pretend to like them.

Bella considered some thoughts to get away from Aro. Edward's eyebrow rose up, and one of the corners of his mouth pulled up in a smile. Bella used her sweetest voice; "Aro, I am very sorry to put an end to this charming conversation, but my husband and I need to find our children." She got her arm loose, and took Edwards hand, and pulled them both away from Aro, Demitri and a very disappointed looking Alice.


	3. Open Game: e4 e5

Chapter 3: The Chessboard: Open Game: e4e5

werewolf's Imprinted one laughed, and ran tough the streets, closely followed by Jacob. Some humans were wondering how those 2 could run so fast, and so long, but they assumed it was because of their highly trained bodies. They weren't going exceptionally quick after all. Jacob and Renesmee had trouble to keep their speed within the limit normal humans would run. They wanted to beat each other, They were one there way back, and they dove tough the pipe, zooming down.

Bella walked away from Aro, and asked Edward to listen to the toughs of everyone around them, to find their daughter and her inseparable wolf. Edward focused, and quickly found some random toughs about a very beautiful man and woman running around in the streets. "They are going to arrive here very soon." Edward whispered, but Bella's sharp ears heard the words. They moved there marble-diamond-like body's to the pipe, to await the arrival of their children.

Renesmee came down first, still laughing. But when she saw her mother's worried face, she knew she was in trouble. Jacob followed imminently after her, and realized they might be in trouble. Bella's mouth started moving. "Where have you been? You know you are not allowed to go somewhere without telling your father or me." Bella looked rather mad. No surprise, as they left to go to the world above without telling. Edward listed to their toughs, and his eyebrow rose up, his mouth forming a question. "Where is Lea?" Jacob's beta, Lea, hardly ever left Jacob's side. And that had more than one reason. To start, for Renesmee's safety. Second, for Jacob's safety, and third, for HER safety. They were stronger as a pack, for in case the Volturi, or a lone vampire wanted to attack them. Better be safe than sorry. Especially Casius, he had a thing against the shape-shifters. Despite they were completely different from the werewolf's, he still hated them with a grudge. From the moment they had decided to go spend a few years with the Volturi, they imminently decided to keep the shape-shifters safe by staying together. Much to Lea's dismay, that is. Jacob would never force her, but she just refused to leave her pack leader behind.

Jacob didn't need to answerer; Edward read the answerer. He didn't like it. "You did what? Unbelievable! What were you thinking?" Bella got worried when she heard her husband's words, and looked at him. He explained, only needing a look from her, to know her question. "They left Lea while she was sleeping." Bella got very mad. Despite Lea never really liked her, she had grow protective of the shape-shifter woman. "Where is she?" Demanded Bella. To her, time was of essence, as she worried the Volturi might harm her. Just a few seconds ago, she was worried that the Volturi had harmed her only child. Now, someone better worried about Renesmee. Bella was pissed.

X-X-X-X-X

"You are grounded!" snarled Bella. "But we ARE under ground." Joked Jacob. "This is not the time for jokes Jacob! You know the Volturi didn't invite us for nothing, and we need to stay together! Now;" said Bella, and gave them mad look, "For thousand's time, stay in the reach of your father's hearing!" Edward wasn't satisfied with their toughs, but that couldn't be helped. Renesmee loved to see the world above, and Jacob loved to get out of the stench. Lea was in the room next to Jacob's and Renesmee's, and they were told to stay in till the female shape-shifter woke up. Edward and Bella left the room, trying to find their remaining family. "Where are our sisters?" asked Bella. Edward closed his eyes for Minuit, and opened them again. "Alice is still chatting with Aro, Rosalie is with Emmut in the Big Hall." He remained silent, but Bella wasn't happy. "And our last sister? Hope?" Edward's face was telling her enough. "O please don't tell me she's with Alec again?"

X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X

**I hope you are all enjoying this story? I apology for the spelling errors, I try to remove as many as possible (which means getting Spell Check****-and it messes up my text worse!) My chapter titles have something to do with Chess. ****e4****e5****are opening moves in Chess. A little something on Hope? She's a OC, a new character. More info in the following chapter.**


	4. White's move

Chapter 4: The Chessboard: White's move

Jane was pissed off. Alec was once again, with that stupid girl form the Cullen Coven! Her 'apprentice', Fate, was running straight behind her. Aro had found her, and she appeared to have a very strong gift. One that was very useful in combination with hers. Her red eyes searched for her brother. He wasn't in the great hall. "What does he see in that girl?" Jane muttered. "She's friendly and nice." Answered Fate. "Shut up!" replied Jane angry. Fate and Hope had know each other when they were still humans. Briefly, but they remembered. Jane strode though the hall, where she found Bella and Edward. She stopped walking, and looked at them, almost, as if she was conciliating.

"Bella." Jane spoke the word as if it was a greeting. Her tone was very cold and formal. "Jane." Replied Bella. Edward appeared to enjoy himself. Although Jane's toughs were never amusing, he enjoyed the fact that she didn't Bella. Bella, the one person her gift was useless on. And every time she saw Bella, she got mad just because she knew her gift would never work on Bella. It was amusing to know that.

Jane wanted to continue to the library, but noticed Bella seemed to want to go into the same direction. They started into each other's eyes, uncomfortably aware of the fact that they both wanted the same thing: to get their sibling away from the 'bad influence'.

In the end, they both strode though the hall together, both determent to find their sibling before the other. (_Bella's POV_: 'Just image what could happen if Jane found her first!' _Jane's POV: _'Just image what could happen if that menace of a vamp found him first!' _Edward's POV:_ 'If only they knew how similar their thoughts where right now…') Edward moved in front, as he was the one who could most easily locate them. Fate ran behind them. Edward was almost being pushed by his wife: Bella and Jane just kept running faster and faster. As if they wanted to make it into a contest.

It only took them where they wanted to be very fast. A young girl, with long, curly blond-white hair, and amber-black eyes, probably around 16 years old, was sitting next to a younger, black-brown haired boy, with dark black eyes. The boy was showing her something in a book; they appeared to be having a great time. But not for long. With a brutal force, the 2 vampires ladies stood in front of them, and both of them appeared to be having a tough time not grabbing and pulling them away from each other. It was Alec who spoke first.

"Jane, is something wrong?" he appeared to be annoyed, and his black eyes appeared to be hiding anger. "I was looking for you my dear brother." Jane didn't like his new attitude towards her. They had always been so close.. and yet, with the coming of only one girl … one of the Cullens! He only had eyes for her, she had to resist not torturing the girl.

Bella looked at her little sister. "Hope, Rensemee asked for you. She doesn't know where you are." Edward know that wasn't true, but Bella wanted to get her out of here. The tension could be felt by everyone, you didn't need Jasper to tell you everyone was uncomfortable. Fortunately, Aro and Alice came to the rescue._ How ironic is that?_ Wondered Edward. He red her mind, discovering that she had foreseen trouble, and that she suggested to Aro to go get Alec and Jane, since 'dinner' was almost being served. "Alec! Jane, darlings, Heidi will soon be coming in with our meal! Why don't you come to the hall, to eat?" It was clearly an invite for Alice, Bella and Edward to. But they (of course) quickly refused. "No thank you, Aro. We will be taking place in our chambers, with our family, so we won't disturb you." Said Alice quickly, before Bella could respond, or before Hope could be pulled into the bloodbath. The 2 groups, led by Edward and Aro, walked out of library. Just before the 2 groups would go separate ways, Fate turned around, facing Hope, and said: "I'll be seeing you after dinner then?" Hope smiled at her friend; they had known each other when they were still humans, and their friendship never faded away. Oddly, it appeared to have become stronger after meeting as vampires. Hope looked into the black eyes of Fate, and answered: "Sure! Alice will tell me when I can go the hall!" "You know, you could dine with us." suggested the surprisingly hopeful voice of Alec. Bella turned to him, angry, clearly going to attack him. Alice, luckily, jumped in, grabbing Bella's arm, making it seem as if she wanted to dance. "No thank you Alec." Said the thirsty Hope. "I'm sticking with my family's diet.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Note****: Many years have passed, and Bella has learned to keep her mind open to Edward, as a second nature. She finds it very useful to tell him things. Because it's not easy for her, she only does that when she's close to him. **

**I personally don't like it when OC come into a story, but I kind of need them to wright the story.**** You will understand in later chapters. The story is about the original chars, so I hope you are going to give this story a chance!**

_I use spell check, anything that gets trough, I can't help it! If spell check doesn't see it, I defiantly won't!_


	5. Black's Move

Chapter 5: The Chessboard: Black's Move

Aro remained this happy self in till the golden eye vampire family was out his sight (and hearing). He became redrawn, thinking about the last weeks. He had temped them with everything he had! He **had** to have Alice! She could see the future, he would be undefeatable!

Of course, Fate was a great addition to his collection. Her ability to 'feel', 'see' and 'smell' the "Flames of Life" was amazing. He had seen her potential form the moment she walked in hall. Basically, It allowed her to drain someone's life, or to give someone life. If the flames where 'floating with the bloodstream' the creature was mortal. If the flames where 'frozen', it was a vampire. And, he was very excited when he discovered that, the La Puch shape-shifters have exploding flames that start from their hart, and expand to every part of their body. The strange halfling, Edward's and Bella daughter, had a similar Flame. It had been great to see how vampire submitted to his will, freaked out by the strange ability of his newest piece.

Combinded with Jane and Alec, she was a great weapon. Perhaps even strong enough to take out the Cullen Clan. But the point was, he wanted a lot of members of the Cullens in his possession. Bella was such a great gift. Her mental screen was the thing that stopped him from getting what he wanted. But at the same time, he wanted that gift! He made a fist, and rose his head. They were in the hall. "Aaa, My Darlings! It's almost dinner time, so please take your places!" Aro himself went to sit next to Caius and Marcus. He imminently toughed about the Cullens again. Caius's idea was simple. Destroy them. Have Fate suck the life out of Bella, and kill them all. Marcus didn't care. And he, he wanted them. Or at least the gifted ones and Carlisle. The man was brilliant, a true joy to speak to. His desire to have the Cullens never faded; It always remained the same. That wasn't the reason he kept thinking about them. No. It was the face that haven't been able to read one mind of the Cullens. Not one. Of course, he had been able to touch them. But that Bella… She was the one, the one that was always shielding them. He know Edward could read his mind, so they had the advantage now. He was very sure that they were hiding something. He wasn't sure what, but it was something. Must have something to do with the shape-shifter, the halfling, and the newborn. They were the once always under their protection. Even they tried it so carefully, they couldn't hid it. There was something. And he would find out what.

Heidi walked in, with a group a people right behind her. She was dressed in a gothic outfit, with her blue lenses, making her eyes appear violet. Behind her, were several gothic looking teenagers and people. Heidi looked, like always very appealing. The black leather was made for her body: the tight upper part of the short dress, revealed rather a lot of her breasts. The sleeves where long, and hang down. She wore a set of boots, very long, heavy –though she didn't notice that at all- black like her dress, with some gothic adornments. Aro smiled, his dark, almost black eyes sparkling blood thirsty,

"AAAaaa, welcome welcome!" He proclaimed, as always when Heidi brought the food in. He played his part so well, even after all those centuries. It annoyed Caius horribly, he knew that. But he toughed it was important to keep up the appearance. Even though Caius wouldn't. He was great, fantastic even, when it came to battle strategies, but no so much good for his collection.

He snapped back out of it, and picked up his role again. "Could all please stand right here? Yes, right in the middle please." With his entoujastic voice, he drove them right where they wanted them. Aro walked close up to them, and looked at them, one by one. The sun reflected on his skin, making the gothic kids stare at him in confusion. Suddenly, he grabbed one's arm, and pulled the boy's wrist to his mouth. Just before he bit through the skin, he said: "Bon à petite."

And without hesitation, the vampires began their meal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Suggestions are very welcome :D


	6. King's Indian Defense

Chapter 6: The Chessboard: King's Indian Defense

_The Cullen family had gone hunting. __Carlisle lead them, finding some deer's for them to feed on. The Golden Eye Clan had some very strange members, even thou they were already so strange. Two of their members didn't have Golden eyes. The youngest and the second youngest, they had different eyes. The youngest, a beautiful girl, had chocolate colored eyes, with a beautiful pale skin, that seemed to glow in the light. Her bronze, curly hair, circled her elegant face. The second youngest member, a gigantic chocolate colored wolf, ran next to the chocolate-eyed one. They had a little competition, trying to catch the biggest deer. A big vampire, with dark, curly hair, ran away from the group. "Emmett?" asked a concerned Caramel-colored vampire. The vampire with Bronze hairs replied to her call. "He's fine Esme.. He just got the smell of a bear." The vampire with caramel colored hair smiled. "Honey, remember, if it's a Grizzly, you could leave it alive… You got a lot of Grizzly's lately." Emmett didn't appear to hear her. He preferred the bear blood way above deer blood. He said: "Why? Nature will breed some more bears anyway." "Emmett.." The big vampire rolled his eyes, and showed his signature grin, with his round face with dimples, his mind was free to read. Edward, the mindreading vampire, could hear Rosalie's toughs, over how sexy he was. And also that he would challenge the Grizzly so he would have an excuse to eat him._

_He ran over to a deer, 'Accidently' chasing it in the direction of the bear. __When the deer ran, they all came closer to the highway. The sensitive ears of the Cullen could hear the everything on the highway. Including the squeaking tires, and the big hit followed by it. All heads rose to the sound. The smell of blood was all over in the air, despite the fact that the wind could never have carried it that far, or that there was that many blood. But they knew there would be blood. Emmutt stopped to look, but soon knew he would leave. He was hungry, and being around human blood isn't the wisest thing to do. The family didn't think about it twice; they soon heard the squeaking tires a second time, and this time, a hint of human blood could be smelled in the air. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmutt and Esme imminently ran back, to stay out of reach of the delicious scent. Bella and Carlise ran towards the appealing scent, with Jacob and Renesmee on their tail. _

_None of them__ had expected to find the body of a young girl. Her body lay broken on the road, with tire tracks next to her body. The one that hit her, drove off, leaving her to die. The blond vampire imminently ripped his own clothes to pieces, using them as bandages for the young girl. Carlise rose his head, after examining the girl, and attempting to stop the bleeding. "If we can get her home, we could safe her." Jacob, in his wolf shape, nodded, and called out to his pack. He received an imminent reaction. 'What's up?' It was the voice of the ever happy Seth, who was helping a few of the newer shape shifters control their powers. Since there coming always caused new 'werewolves' to be born, Seth volunteered in helping them. The much older Seth was still a happy, kind person. He just looked so much more mature now. Jacob only send one word to Seth. 'Leah'. Almost imminently after that, A second voice joined them. Jacob didn't give them time for questions, he just send them the images. Broken body, the sound of racing tires, tire tracks, and Carlise's voice telling them he could safe her. The contact was almost imminently broken after that. At least, with Leah. She was already off to tell the current leader of the LaPush wolfs what was going on. She would need medical care, and some of that, would have to be provided by them. Spencer Uly, the descend of Sam Uly, was now the current pack leader. The wolfs assembled, to see if they could help the girl._

_Meantime, Carlise had picked up the girl, while Bella ran in front of him, trying to reach the house before him. The other Cullen family member had already learned what had happened. The advantages of having a mind reader and a seer in your mids.__ Some of them, the ones that had eaten, were on their way home, while the others quickly ate, to prevent them from killing the girl while trying to help her. Alice seemed pretty worried about her. She could see the future of the girl, and Edward could see it too… It was very unclear, and Edward didn't like it. All her options seemed to end in death. Alice could see her as a vampire, or death. Other options weren't there for her. Edward already made up his mind. If he had to choose, She would die. Better then becoming a vampire. Alice made up her mind to. She would become a vampire. No dough about it! In the house, Edward had a lot of trouble resisting to her blood. It wasn't as tasty as Bella's had once smelled, but it WAS very appealing. So appealing even, that Rose didn't seem to control herself for a few seconds. Carlise was busy making sure she would live; he tied her to bloodbags, stopped her from bleeding, fixed broken bones, stitched internal injuries… He knew it would be a close call… her liver … He had seen cheese with less holes.. Still, he refused to give up. He tossed a quick look to Alice, who was busy passing him needles, bandages, and more nursing material. She have him a encouraging smile, witch made Carlise think she had a chance to live. She didn't. But she only had a change to become a vampire if Carlise fixed her enough. The poison did need some time to chance her. Edward wanted to stop Carlise, and let her die, but Alice told him not walk in the way, stopping him form telling her visions. Bella, who seemed to be aware of what Alice was doing, kicked Edward out of the room. _

X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

_It were some very dangerous hours for the girl. But after 12 hours, Carlise signed, and left the room. "I did everything I could. She needs to do it herself now." _

_There were 4 persons in the living room. Jacob, with his arm around Renesmee. Seth in wolf form on the floor, and Leah in human form next to Jacob. When the 'rescue' team –Carlise, Bella and Alice- entered the room, Esme imminently left her stove –she cooked for every LaPushwolf there was, a habbit that grew over the years- and came to stand next to her granddaughter, who had all gotten up at the sight of Carlise. "She's resting. With some luck, she'll make it." A few happy signs, and Jacob shifting into his wolf form, to contact the other pack leader, and let them know the good news. _

_The good news had as reaction, that the wolfs were allowed to go get some sleep from there pack leader. And that had as effect, that the remaining Cullen members would return home. Among them, a very pissed off Edward. The fact that he had "good news" wasn't good news at all. He scouted the area, trying to find Alice. But he couldn't find her. Like she didn't exist anymore. 'Bella." Yes, ofcourse Bella. She was shielding Alice. When they got home, Rose fired a question directly at Alice "How is she going to recover Alice?" Rose asked. "She'll need some help, but she'll be fine.__" Rose narrowed her eyes, and Edward signed, throwing her a mad look. "Alice?" It was Carlise this time. "Is she going to make it?" Alice started into nothing. "No, she's doomed to die." It was Edward who spoke. "No, she not Edward! You know, you've seen, there's another option!" Song Alice's light voice. Leah growled, even thou she was in human form. "You mean changing her into a bloodsucker!" Bite Leah. "That's not saving her!" Alice looked at the girl and answered: "Why not? She'll be very happy!" "O sure, and you know all about it!" Leah was quite mad. The idea of the girl becoming a vampire…. "Leah, shut up!" Jacob looked at her, making clear that she had to be quiet. "You can't be serious Jacob! They want to chance her into … into… THEM! That's breaking the rules!" "Uh-um." It was Bella who scraped her throat, making clear to Leah, there were expectations. Then, the entire family got into a fight. Rose and Edward didn't want her chanced, Alice and Bella did, Emmett hadn't made up his mind, Renesmee screamed to Leah, Leah to Jacob, Jacob barked at Edward ("You knew and you didn't stop her!") It was complete chaos, until Carlise calmly said: "Enough! All of you, stop it!" That did the trick. Everyone became quiet. Calm; and with his authorized voice, Carlise continued: " We will not take action, what so ever, until the matter is resolved. Alice, what did you see?" Everyone's eyes now watched Alice. "She only has a chance to live if we chance her. And I vote for!" Her last sentence caused many to roll their eyes. "Alice, we are doing anything until we have the option and permission of the LaPush ShapeShifters. He aimed his look at Jacob. "Could you please explain them the situation? If she is truly dying, I am considering to chance her." Alice grinned very proudly, and Jacob shifted, while Seth and Leah followed him. Renesmee jumped on his back, to go with him. _

X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Absolutely not!" The alpha, the current leader of the LaPush ShapShifters, completely disagreed from the moment he heard the words. Jacob got slightly annoyed. "You spoke before your turn. The elder have yet to have had the chance to speak." Jacob had been an elder for quite some time now. Despite his young appearance, he was older than most elders. One of Elders, -Jacob believed it was Sam Uley and Emily Young grandson, but he wasn't sure- spoke: "I do not believe that we are in need of more bloodsuckers." The others fell in union with him. Jacob shook his head. "But we are talking about a life. Did all LaPush already forget, how the Cullen golden-eyes helped us? How the friendly Dr. Cullen mended our broken bones in the fight ageist the red-eyed blood suckers? How he gave us the medicines for grow pains –Jacob's gaze met the current alpha, who's pack had a lot of serious grow pains- WITHOUT asking for anything in return?" Jacob paused. He took a deep breath, and reminded them of more kindness, that the Cullen family had displayed. "Or perhaps that they have always kept to OUR rules? From the moment our ancestors made the promise with them, have they broken it?" Jacob had learned a lot, by going to university. He and Nessy went together, while they kept very close contact with their families. He stopped, and saw the dough into their eyes. One of the elders spoke again. "They did not keep their promise. They did bite one, in the days that you were still very young. Or did you forget her?" He looked at Jacob, with a strange display of emotions in his eyes. Pride, anger, hate? Jacob could only guess. "I did not forget, I were there on the moment they changed her. And I have a good memory, you were not there." He stopped, took a breath; he didn't want to start a fight. "They injected the … " Not wanting to call the poison poison, Jacob choose his words more careful. "They injected her with needles. None of them actually bite her." That was a lie, but he wasn't going to admit it. He believed that it was the needle straight into her hart changed her before the biting. "But still, the pack should be respected! They should NOT be giving permission to create more bloodsuckers!" said one of the elders fiercely. Jacob signed, and before the elders could speak up again, he said: "So we will doom a young girl to die."_

_Nessie had been waiting, together with the other pack members, outside of the meeting. Ja__cob was the first one that came out. Nessie looked at him. He imminently transformed, and started to run. Nessie feared the worst. She WANTED the young girl to be given her life back. And she was afraid the elders will have said no; but she didn't have time to ask Jacob, he was running like the wind, with his pack behind him. The quick Leah, and the friendly Seth._

_Edward rose his head up; he could hear the thoughts of the wolfs coming their way. His daughter was there too. He sat up, and went to open the door. Esme looked at him, and started to rub her marble hands together, worried about the news that they would bring.__ Carlise put his hands on the shoulders, in an attempt to calm her. He gently kissed the back of her head. The wolfs didn't enter the room; but dressed men and woman. "We have made our decision."_


	7. En Passant

Chapter 7: The chessboard: En passant

Hope didn't remember as much as she should, or as the Cullens wanted her to remember. In the end, the decision was up to Jacob, as he was the eldest. His vote had been final. However, they let The girl have her vote to; thanks to the gifts of Edward, Jasper and Renesmee, her option was respected. Of course, it wasn't clear if she fully understood the consequences, but with her approval, she was injected directly into the hearth with the vampire venom. A few little bits were injected into her limps, to make the transformation go faster. In barley 2 days, a new vampire had been awakened.

Fate's transformation wasn't nearly as ... hard. Or easy. Depending on how you see it. Easy, as in, Only one took that decision. No other voices where needed. Hard, as in the pain itself; the length of the pain. She was taken together with her classmates, by Heidi, for the Volturi and their clan to feed of. She had know things weren't right. She felt it. She knew they weren't human, but she couldn't stop her classmates, nor could she do something about it. She followed. She had tried to stay out of the way of the Volturi and the vampires, but that was no use. Aro had seen that she was ... different. Dispite everything, he managed to touch her. And he saw her toughs; he could hear her senses tell her not to trust them, that they were not 'alive' and her own mind telling her that something like the 'undead' doesn't exist. He had laughed, and said loudly; **"Aaaa what a talent!" **Just before biting her, and injecting her with poison. Only 1 second after his words, his clan had charged in, and ate the rest of Fate's classmates.

There isn't much else to say on their transformations. Aro was very happy as Fate woke up, since her gift was almost equal to his 'witch twins'. She could now feel the perfect difference between vampires and humans. She even picked out a werewolf. She could feel, smell, hear, see, taste and even touch them. Life Flames, as she called them. Aro was very pleased with her. He cherished her, like he cherished Jane and Alec. So much even, that he forced Jane and Alec to spend time with Fate. So they would be 'friends'. Much to Jane's dismay of course. To her, it seemed a new girl was here to take her place. She even had plans to remove her, to get rid of her. Not that she could hold her anger for long. Alec, who was always the more calculated one of the 2, knew that it was no use. Aro's anger was no use to them, and Fate could be of use. He didn't see her as an obstacle, but as an tool. A useful tool, that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. So together with Aro, he worked on Fate's loyalty to them. Jane soon saw the advantage, as being friends with her _did_ hold a direct advantage: Aro's approval and joy. What could be more fun for him, then when Jane and Fate were friends, and working together? She could tell where her opponents were, and, as time progressed, Fate learned to 'draw' the 'Life Flames' to her. Give them to Jane, to Alec, to Aro. She could master her gift better and better, and Aro often let humans come to help Fate practice. She pushed the Life Flames from one human into the other one; Gave a dying man enough force to live for another 30 years, but do of his illness, his body made the Flame burn faster, and with a lot more fury. The 30 years quickly became 25 years, 20 years, 15 years, 10 years... Aro found this very fascinating. Some things apparently, couldn't be fixed with the Force of Life alone. But there was the _apparently._ Aro simply couldn't resist; He told Fate to drain the Life of many other humans, and give it to him. The man healed. If only they had enough of the Force... It wasn't the only experiment that Aro ordered for. With the next experiment, he had another dying human come. This time, Fate drained the Stolen Life of a vampire. Aro was trilled. The human healed instantly. He almost appeared to transform... But the effect was only temporally. The human briefly gained vampire-like gifts: He had a skin that sparkled, and that wasn't be shattered with stone. His eyes remained the same however. Aro had her do experiment after experiment, even the same ones times again and again.

Hope's fate was much more gentle. So much more. She was accepted as a daughter, gift or no gift. Welcomed, she quickly developed the baby-like status, similar to Renesmee. Hope, as it turned out, was body-like, younger. 16, where Renesmee's body was 17. What Renesmee had hoped to be an ally in her often cheating her classes, turned out quite different. Hope enjoyed the lessons, and wasn't any help at all in escaping them. Jacob and she loved going out in the woods. They spend a lot of time alone, but for all but Edward, it was unknown whether or not they where lovers. Renesmee quickly let go of her 'old' position as the 'baby'. In fact, she was even happy with that! She was allowed to so much more, since there was a new 'baby'.

Fate grew closer and closer to Alec and Jane. For as much as that was possible. She came to view them as teammates, relay able as soldiers. She never forgot that Jane had been hostile to her once. Nor that Alec was her brother. She didn't want to trust them, but as long as Aro needed her, she didn't have any other choice then to trust them. She could not leave, nor change her position; she was trapped. But that didn't mean she had it bad. If she desired something, Aro would order his clan to find it for her, bring it, exactly like she asked for it. Never less, a golden cage is still a cage. Jane even started to like her. Or rather, her power, as she noticed the ones hidden in shadows, gift or no gift. Jane saw her as a pet, rather than a friend or a teammate.


End file.
